sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Paranoia (2013 film)
| screenplay = | based on = | starring = | music = Junkie XL | cinematography = David Tattersall | editing = Priscilla Nedd-Friendly | studio = | distributor = Relativity Media | released = | runtime = 115 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $35 million -video/ | gross = $16.3 million }}Paranoia is an American thriller film directed by Robert Luketic. Barry L. Levy and Jason Hall wrote the screenplay, loosely based on the 2004 novel of the same name by Joseph Finder. It stars Liam Hemsworth, Gary Oldman, Amber Heard, and Harrison Ford. The film was released on August 16, 2013 and bombed at the box office, grossing $16 million against a budget of $35 million. It was described as "clichéd and unoriginal" by review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, where it has a 7% approval rating. Plot Adam Cassidy is a low-level inventor who works for a corporation run by Nicholas Wyatt. After being fired for insubordination, Adam uses the company's credit card to pay for bottle service for his friends at a club. Wyatt and his enforcer, Miles Meachum, blackmail Adam into becoming a corporate spy for Wyatt by threatening to have him arrested for fraud. Adam is trained by Judith Bolton and infiltrates a company run by Wyatt's former mentor, Jock Goddard. He provides Goddard, who stole several of Wyatt's ideas, with an advanced software able to hack into cellphones, with potential military applications. FBI Agent Gamble interrogates Adam, revealing that three other employees of Wyatt who transferred to Goddard's company were found dead, but Adam ignores him. Adam finds out Emma Jennings, a woman he met during the party, is the Director of Marketing of Goddard's company. He initiates a relationship with Emma in order to steal files about Goddard's upcoming projects. Wyatt threatens to kill Adam's father, Frank Cassidy, if Adam doesn't steal a revolutionary prototype cellphone developed by Goddard. Adam later finds out Meachum and Bolton are monitoring him, so he destroys the cameras in his apartment. In retaliation, Meachum runs over Adam's friend, Kevin, with a car, nearly killing him. Adam is given 48 hours to steal the prototype. Adam uses Emma's thumbprint lifted from a spoon to gain security access to the company's vault. He is confronted there by Goddard, who intends to take over Wyatt's company with evidence that Adam was acting as Wyatt's spy. Emma finds out Adam used her. Adam recruits Kevin to help him. A meeting is set with Wyatt and Goddard, where it is revealed that Bolton has spied against Wyatt on Goddard's behalf. Both men speak of the crimes they have committed to sabotage each other's companies. Adam has secretly used software to transmit their conversation to Kevin, whose computer recordings are turned over to the FBI. Goddard, Wyatt, Bolton and Meachum are arrested by Gamble, while Adam is released for contributing to the FBI's investigation. He opens a small startup company in Brooklyn with Kevin and their friends, and reconciles with Emma, thanking her with a passionate kiss. Cast * Liam Hemsworth as Adam Cassidy * Gary Oldman as Nicholas Wyatt * Amber Heard as Emma Jennings * Harrison Ford as Augustine "Jock" Goddard * Lucas Till as Kevin * Embeth Davidtz as Dr. Judith Bolton * Julian McMahon as Miles Meachum * Josh Holloway as Agent Gamble * Richard Dreyfuss as Frank Cassidy * Angela Sarafyan as Allison * Nickson Ruto as Fala * William Peltz as Morgan * Kevin Kilner as Tom Lundgren * Christine Marzano as Nora Sommers * Charlie Hofheimer as Richard McAllister Production Principal photography commenced on location in Philadelphia in July 2012, and returned for further filming at the end of November 2012. The first trailer was released on June 6, 2013. Release Paranoia was a box office bomb. The film debuted at #13 in the United States, generating only $3.5 million in its first weekend and going on to gross a total of $7,385,015 domestically. It made $8,952,113 in other countries for a worldwide total of $16,340,767, roundly failing to recoup its $35 million budget. ''Variety'' magazine listed Paranoia as one of "Hollywood's biggest box office bombs of 2013". Reception Rotten Tomatoes, a review aggregator, reports that 7% of 105 critics have given Paranoia a positive review; the average rating is 3.8/10. Their consensus is: "Clichéd and unoriginal, Paranoia is a middling techno-thriller with indifferent performances and a shortage of thrills." Stephen Holden of The New York Times wrote, "Not since Taylor Lautner has Hollywood ogled a pretty boy this vacant and poorly prepared." Andrew Barker of Variety wrote, "No one seems paranoid enough in this indifferently made, nearly tension-free thriller." Stephen Farber of The Hollywood Reporter called it "slick but muddled". See also * List of films featuring surveillance References External links * * Category:2013 films Category:2010s spy films Category:2010s thriller films Category:American films Category:American thriller films Category:Entertainment One films Category:Gaumont Film Company films Category:Icon Productions films Category:IM Global films Category:Relativity Media films Category:Federal Bureau of Investigation in fiction Category:Film scores by Junkie XL Category:Films about security and surveillance Category:Films directed by Robert Luketic Category:Films shot in Pennsylvania Category:Techno-thriller films Category:Films about fear Category:Film scores by Christian Vorländer Category:Film scores by Stephen Perone